I can feel u
by holycitygirl
Summary: Hyde is not letting anyone else leave him. Chapter 15!!!!
1. An idea

**I can feel u**

Synopsis:  Hyde isn't letting anyone walk out on him again.

Statement:  This story just came to me.  I had to start writing it even though I already have a story that I'm in the middle of.  Damn muse.  Tell me which you would prefer I focus on.  Please

Credit:  Also this fic was inspired by Jump, Little Children's song I can Feel u.  The lyrics pertain more to the rest of the story though –so I will throw them in later.  If you know them though –it is a spoiler for what I have planned.  

It had been a world wind day.  Missing graduation.  Hearing Jackie's "choice".  Fez and Laurie.  Red's reaction.  Steven Hyde decided that of all the days in his short life that this one had sucked the worst.  They were at the hospital now.  Kitty was in with Red learning the news she would most likely sugar coat to tell them.  Laurie was in the corner crying.  Fez looked ashamed in the opposite corner.  Donna had a protective hand on Eric's back.  They'd been there for about an hour.  Jackie had left about 10 seconds earlier to get coffee for everybody.  Before she had left she'd been sitting beside him.  She hadn't said much but her presence meant something.  It meant she still cared.  Hyde tried to focus on that instead of her impending plane flight out of Point Place or his pseudo dad's current condition.  After about 5 more minutes of anxious waiting Jackie returned.  She had sodas and coffee and to his surprise vending machine candy for Fez.  Why was he constantly surprised at how much she had changed?  Maybe they did have bigger issues than his infidelity to deal with.  Well that didn't mean they couldn't work them out.  It didn't mean he couldn't change.  But how the hell was that gonna happen with her in Cancun?  

"Steven" It was Jackie trying to give him coffee, looking concerned now.  Too concerned to hide the love he saw behind it.  

"Oh yeah thanks"

"He's going to be fine."  He gave her a look as if to say I won't believe it till I see it, and she shrugged.  

"It is what Donna keeps telling Eric.  I gave it a shot".

He couldn't resist touching her arm.  "Thanks I appreciate the attempt."

At that point Kitty came out, interrupting everyone's thoughts. "Okay kids.  Listen to me, Red is going to be fine.  They have him stabilized.  He'll need to stay for tests and not leave the hospital for a couple of days – but he is going to be fine."  Eric rushed his mom hugging her and pulling Laurie in as well.  They were such a great family.  He realized he was lucky to have stolen them.  He was relieved and all at once decided something no one would have believed him capable of realizing.  He needed them.  He needed them all.  Even the absent Kelso.  But most of all Jackie.  And he wasn't letting her leave.  After a moment he motioned to Kitty and began to lead her out of the room.

"Mrs. Foreman, can I talk to you for a minute?"


	2. A plan

Chapter 2

He didn't really know what to expect when Jackie found herself not in the hospital waiting room sipping soda but waking up in the back of a moving vehicle.  Hyde just hoped she wasn't going to be too mad.  He was about a hundred miles out of town before he started questioning his own sanity.  But Mrs. Foreman had helped him, which had to mean something.  Sure her husband had just almost died –but Kitty always did the right thing.  Jackie had been sleeping off one of Kitty's personal sleeping pills for the last six hours.  Six hours he had spent packing his and her clothes, getting supplies for the road and doing just about everything but think about what he was doing.  And what he would say to her once she woke up and realized, well realize that he had kidnapped her.  God the guidance counselor always did say he'd wind up in prison. He'd always thought it would be for demonstrating against the government or possession.  But hell – kidnapping would do.  He checked the rear view mirror.  She was definitely awake now.  Way past eye rubbing confusion and straight into what the hell is going on.  

"Steven – what the hell is going on?  See, there you go.  "Where are we?"

"Illinois"

"Why?"

"I needed some air."  Okay that got him the pissed look.

"Steven what the hell are you doing?"

"Not losing you"

"By drugging me?"

"By not letting you leave.  Look just think of this as a vacation. Just not the one you were planning".

"It is a felon".

"You see any police?"

"Steven you can't just take a person away from their life and not expect someone to call the police.  Someone will miss me."

He ignored her and kept driving.  She hit the back of his seat.  He guessed it was sinking in.  He guessed the last thing she wanted to do was spend the summer with her ex- cheater boyfriend.  Or was it cheater ex-boyfriend.  He knew it was both but she didn't believe the former.  "Stop the car!"

"No" Be the Zen master –show no emotion.

"You can't just kidnap me and think no one will figure it out.  Someone will miss me." She said again.

"Don't make me say it Jacks.."

"What?" she shouted pushing him too far.

"WHO?"  Okay that was harsh, point out her lack of family and true friends. Great plan Hyde.  She looked hurt but pissed as well.  Yep that was his Jackie all right.  A crystal bobcat, she was easily broken but she with claws and courage.  In a small voice she offered 

"Donna"

"Won't turn me in"

"Fez"

"Has his own problems"

"Mrs. Foreman".

"Helped me carry you to the car."

"God YOU SUCK! I will be missed."

"Whatever" he didn't mean it like that he just didn't really wanna fight anymore.  She didn't take it that way though.

"Don't make me say it."

"What?"

"Michael"

"Ha!" he faked apathy but that one hit the mark.  It always did.  But he had to let it go, make it stop affecting him if they were ever going to work.  He'd start tomorrow though. Just one more dig.  "If you are depending on Prince Bonehead to save you I'd take off the glass slipper princess –it is gonna be a long kidnapping."

Next Chapter:  How does Jackie feel about all of this?  Jackie POV 


	3. A victim?

Chapter 3.  

She'd been kidnapped.  KIDNAPPED.  And she didn't even have money anymore.  The poor shouldn't have to deal with this.  But here she was – wearing one of her least favorite outfits for god knows how long – in the back of her cheater ex-boyfriend's car. Didn't some people fall in love with their kidnappers? Did it work that way if you already loved them –or did the opposite occur?  Not that she loved him – he was a cheater –even if he said it would never happen again. So did that mean she would fall back in love with him or would their history counter-act the…OH god Jackie.  So not what you should be worrying about.  He'd just told her that no one would miss her – that Michael wouldn't.  And while this was certainly true- damn it she didn't have to be happy about it.  Being parentless –friendless and having a dumb man-whore ex first love was nothing to be proud of.  And now look at her – her true love was a kidnapper – her position in life certainly wasn't improving.  

"Look Jacks I'm sorry.  I just mean that everybody thinks you were leaving for the summer.  They will just think you left early".

"Without saying goodbye?"  He gave her a look.  Okay that is something that she would do.

"Without my clothes?" Ha!  Had him there.

"They are in the trunk."  Damn it! And also yea!  Well it was a perk of the kidnapping.  Okay fine – no one was gonna miss her.  Steven was smart.  He had a plan and accomplices.  She was here for the duration.  Unless she found a phone and called the police or ran away at the first stop.  Neither of which she would do because…well because.  She wasn't ready to admit anything, not even to herself. 

"I'm sorry." He apologized again.  He'd done that a lot lately.  She was beginning to believe him.  Which was frightening her because no good had ever come from her believing in a man.  She just didn't want to think anymore about it.  She curled up in the seat and went back to sleep.   


	4. A decision

Chapter 4

When she woke up the second time –she thought it had all been a dream.  When she noticed that it was Steven's hand nudging her to consciousness she realized it wasn't.  

"Jacks wake up"

"Where are we?" she inquired groggily.

"A motel.  Look I need to ask you something."

"Okay" he looked serious.

"Are you gonna try to call Kelso or something if I leave you alone for a second?"  Oh god was she going to have to deal with his insecurities all the way to…well wherever the hell they were going.

"What is this? You kidnap me and you want me to cooperate?  Shouldn't there be brainwashing or something first?"

"Jacks!" he had never liked being the butt of sarcasm.  She wanted to tell him yes she was going to try to get home.  She didn't want to be here.  She needed to be away from him for a while –not in No tell Motels with him all summer.  She wanted to define the meaning of space to him and make him take her home. But the look on his face stopped her.  He had concocted this master scheme and without her cooperation he wouldn't be able to pull it off.  Because lets face it –Steven wasn't tying her up or holding a gun to her head.  He was trying to convince her he loved her.  The jerk.  

"Fine Steven.  Consider me brainwashed."  He smiled and damn her knees for getting weak. 

They checked into room 14 at the Hillside motel, a blue and white marvel on flat land.  It wasn't the Ritz but at least it was clean.  He'd gotten two beds, which was something.  After hauling in the luggage she finally had the courage to ask.

"So where are we going?"

"Where you wanna go?  NO don't answer that!…Florida."

"Florida!? Steven that is forever from here.  And , And its like really hot and stuff." Oh great reasons Jackie.  Tell him about the water next.

"It is as good a place as any".  He was looking away from her now.  Looking like he might be giving up on the whole idea.  He was letting his defense mechanisms kick in –she knew that any minute now he'd turn Zen and blow off the whole thing.  They would go back to Point Place where he would pretend not to care and she would start getting over him.  They could move on from each other then.

"Let's go to Mobile instead." She heard herself say quickly.  He looked shocked.  She loved shocking him.  But this time she had shocked herself too.  Steven sounded hopeful when he spoke.

"Alabama?"

"Yeah I went there once when I was little.  Daddy had a convention and he took us for some reason.  It's nice –less touristy."

"Cool.  You hungry?"

All of a sudden she was very hungry.  "I could eat a horse.  But I doubt this place has room service."

"Kitty reminded me to pack sandwiches."

"What the hell was she thinking?  Helping you kidnap me?"

"She is a romantic"

"But it is a crime"

"And I think she loves me for some reason and wants me to be happy."

"oh" God he was so good at that.  Sometimes when she wasn't feeling generous she thought he did it on purpose.  For someone who hated sympathy he was good at inspiring it.  

"But anyway – turkey or ham?"

She looked at him holding out the two sandwich choices.  She knew he wanted the ham.  Just like he knew she wanted the turkey.  But he would always give her the option.  She'd always loved that.  She looked at the sandwich and knew without tasting it that it would have just the right amount of mayo and no mustard.  Some things they were good at.  Suddenly she felt like she was making a decision much bigger than dinner menus.  Could she do this?  Should she?  Would her heart be able to handle a summer alone with Steven after what he had done?  She wasn't sure.  But she reached out anyway.  

NOTE:  Okay guys, uber THANKS for all the reviews! (for both this and Come September).  I'm really in a writing mood lately if you can't tell.  I have about 6 more stories that I'm working on and about 3 that I have finished.  I'm just trying to not annoy you all by posting them all at once like I want to.  But anyway -  I'm updating twice today because 1- this chapter was annoyingly short I know and 2- I'm not going to be able to add anything 'til next Tuesday.  I have a wedding this weekend so I'm off tomorrow and Monday is Memorial day so I'm off again (yea! But I have no computer at home).  I just wanted you to know that I haven't died or anything.  I'm going to use the time off to see if I can make the next couple of chapters longer.  Continue giving me input please.  And happy long weekend!


	5. A start

Chapter 5

Statement:  Thanks everybody for your input and patience.  I'm trying to use your suggestions.

They stayed at Hillside for a week, calling every day to check on Red.  Hyde didn't want to get too far away from Point Place until he knew that Red was okay.  By the end of the week he was relatively sure that it was safe to continue.  Kitty had assured him that Red would understand his absence and that his life of crime wouldn't cause yet another heart attack.  He was glad to be going.  This town was dull.  They had spent the days playing cards and avoiding the television for fear of game shows.  Hyde didn't want to be reminded of last summer.  He was trying to rebuild a relationship he had about decided was never built to code in the first place.  So step one was build a solid foundation.  The only way to do that was the Foreman /Pinciotti method.  Friendship.  So far it was working out well.  There had been no more fighting.  Which meant they had steered clear of any mention of Kelso.  Jackie was getting good at that.  That and Poker.  

"So where to next?"  Jackie asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Chicago"

"Oooh –can we go window-shopping?" 

Some things would never change.  He was glad "Sure I'll even steal you something".

"One crime at a time Steven.  I'll settle for looking – and yearning."  

"It has its merits" that is what he was getting good at over the past week.  Sharing a room with the woman you love – who doesn't love you – yeah he knew something about yearning.  

"So lets go"

They loaded up.  And headed to the big city.  And Chicago was big.  Noisy too.  And just about exciting as hell.  They had spent a day walking the city.  Another day seeing a baseball game.  Jackie had spent an entire day trying on dresses for her "husband's work party".  He tried hard to be annoyed like the old Hyde would have but he just couldn't.  She'd looked so good in the dresses, ran the dumb shopkeeper ragged, and cast him in the role of her successful husband.  It was about the best day of his life.  The summer was starting off well.  But time was passing quickly – June was almost over and they decided if they were gonna see the beach they better leave the city behind.  

"Do we have to got through Kentucky?"

"If you want to go to Nashville"  

Jackie had decided one night after watching some bad Elvis movie that she wanted to see the country capital.  He thought it was odd that little miss Park Avenue w anted to spend time with sawdust and Honky Tonks but he wasn't into denying her anything lately.  She could ask for a team of wild horses and he'd see about stealing her some.  

"Can we drive through it quickly?"

"Yes"

Kentucky hadn't been that bad.  It was beautiful country actually and Jackie had thought so too.  They had actually taken their time.  Jackie had insisted they have a picnic in a field of tall grass and although his legs were itching for hours after – he'd agreed.  Like he said – he was willing to do anything.  The problem was –they were running out of money.  It had been a spur of the moment plan and his saving and Mrs. Foreman's generous loan wasn't proving long lasting.  They –or he – were going to have to get jobs at the next destination.  He figured they'd have enough money for a week in a hotel in Nashville – he hoped that was long enough to get a job busing tables or something in one of the aforementioned Honky Tonks.  It better be, he thought.  Because he wasn't going home.  His plan was working.  She seemed comfortable with him again.  They were becoming the friends they had never really been in the first place.  He had made considerable progress.  And he wasn't going to lose ground now.  

*** Thanks again guys.  This chapter was kinda transitory.  It is just getting you from the beginning to the bulk.  The next couple of chapters will be more interesting and have some good moments.  They will be longer too I promise.  Chapter 6 is fun and 7 is wacky.  But then I think Chapter 8 is boring again.  The lackluster ones are important though for setting the scene.  I just want to assure you that I have a goal.  The story in my head is good.  I may not be able to pull it off but I'm going to try.  I have Come September finished though (but not typed as of yet) so I should be able to put more effort into this one.  Please encourage me if you like it.  


	6. A stop

Chapter 6 

Note: Warning!  Annoyingly short chapter.  I realize it.   

"'Table 3 wants extra cheese on their I'm so Lonesome I could Cry Burger" Jackie stated as she walked into the small kitchen.  She was wearing a blue jean skirt with a white smock shirt, cowboy boots and an apron.  It wasn't the worst uniform he'd ever seen her in.  Actually it was his favorite.  She looked cute as hell.   

"The extra chili Ain't nothing but a hound dog is ready to go out" he returned, motioning toward the volcano of meat he'd placed on the counter.  

"God do these people have an incredible desire to weigh 400 pounds?"

He gave her a nod of agreement.  They had been working at The Cowboy Café for about a week but that was all it took to realize that grease was the drug of choice in Tennessee.  Hyde thought it had been an incredible stroke of luck that they had found cheap lodging and 2 jobs as quickly as they had.  The southern hospitality had been great so far.  But after a week of working in a busy kitchen feeding very hungry people he was tired.  Jackie was tired too.  She was working double hard even though she shouldn't feel responsible for funding her own abduction.  He thought she secretly enjoyed it.  No one here knew her as a pampered princess.  They all saw her as a sweet girl from Wisconsin trying to get to the beach before the summer was over.  Which is what she was.  Hyde was quickly forgetting all his memories of that old Jackie himself.  Actually when he looked at her these days –he didn't even think of them as the same people.  He didn't think of himself as the old Hyde either.  On the road they were more open people.  They weren't controlled by their crappy upbringing or labeled by their high school status.  They were two hard working adults.  But as tired as they were Hyde had made plans to go out and celebrate their good fortune.  A night out, painting the town with Jackie. The old Hyde would have avoided it at all costs.  The new Hyde couldn't wait.     

"So where  ya'll goin tonight? Hank asked.  

Hank was the owner of the place.  He had enough employees to run the place but he came in every morning.  He was always around helping out anyone who needed it, whether it was the cook, or a waitress, or the dishwasher.  He was a cool guy.  

"I don't know man.  I was thinking about The Pistol". 

"The Pistol? You trying to have a real good time aren't cha'?"

The Pistol was a bar –that had live music- just about two blocks from the café.  All the locals went there.  It was heralded as THE place to wind down, live it up and get sideways drunk.  

"Well just watch my girl –don't let her dance on the bar.  These good ol' boys won't be able to handle the temptation".

Hyde frowned at that.  Lots of guys came in the café and were already having problems with just that.  The problem was Hyde thought that they were "good" guys and if he'd been able to tell them she was his – they would back off.  But he couldn't.  They were broken up.  And if Jackie wanted to go out with some Nashvegan –she could.  It wasn't that he still didn't trust her –it was just that he had kidnapped her and whether or not she was willingly going along and having a good time – she still could change her mind.  They weren't back together yet.  Hank cuffed him on the shoulder "Don't sweat it man, stay away from the Tequila and you'll be just fine."

**Note** Okay I was going to combine the next two chapters to make them longer but **I don't want to**.  So I'll post them at the same time.  I can't make this story have long chapters.  I just can't.  I'm sorry.  I really did try -but I'm not that good of an author –what comes to me comes to me


	7. A request

Chapter 7

"Another round of Tequila shots" Jackie shouted to the oh so tall bartender..  This would be her 3rd or was it 4th  (oh who knows –they were good) round.  And people had always told her such horror stories.  What were they talking about?  If she could do them then…what was she saying? The tequila shots while seemingly not that strong were having a weird effect on her short-term memory.  And it felt like someone was pulling her arm?  Oh someone was –it was Steven.  God she loved Steven.  He was so –so- Steven.  He was her true love, her first real friend, and her kidnapper.  She was having so much fun.  

"I'm having so much fun Steven"

"Me too" Steven was drunk.  He'd had as much as her –so she didn't know how –but he was drunk.  

"You are drunk," she told him as he sat her down in a booth in the corner –placing a bottle of rum on the table that she immediately reached for.  

"No Princess –you are drunk"

I'm drunk? So what if I can't think straight.  He didn't know that –it wasn't obvious. Whatever, she thought.  He was rubbing off on her.  Ooh Steven rubbing –that sounded nice. She shook her head though –even drunk she knew they weren't there yet.  Still building trust –baby steps.  She'd forgiven him though – so rubbing would be coming –but she hadn't told him yet.

"Steven I'm glad you kidnapped me," she said loudly getting several looks from bar patrons.  Hyde quickly recovered by lifting the rum bottle indicating that she was drunk and talking crazy.  

"I'm not drunk," she pouted.

"You just told me you were glad I kidnapped you".

"Well I am"

He looked shocked and touched at the same time.  Ooh Steven touching.  She reached out and touched his cheek –he had started growing back the damn beard in order to look older –so they would get less hassle.  It was working if her blood alcohol level was any indication.  

"You're hairy again".

"I know I told you..I'm sorr'"

"No I like it – I always did –we were happy when you were hairy."

Oh now he looked sad.  She didn't mean to make him sad.  But there it was the seldom seen Steven Hyde sad look.  He took a big swig of rum and tried to hide it.  It didn't work so he had another.  An hour later they were both no-denying it drunk.  The bottle of rum lay empty before them and Jackie was idly spinning it.  

"You know I like Tennessee."  Steven stated, looking around the bar.

"I  Lovvvvve Tennessee" She looked around too.  She really did.  The people here were nice –really nice –but they left you alone.  And that is what she really loved.  It felt good just being her and Steven.  No gang, no family, just the two of them seeing the world.  Or at least the Central Time Zone.  

"Steven lets not go back"

"Okay" he agreed too soon reaching for the bottle.  

"NO I'm serious" she took his hand.  He looked her in the eye and tried to sober up.  Steven was always going to try to do the right thing."

"Jackie we're drunk.  We can't make decisions."

"Why not?" she whined.  

"Because…I don't know…we just can't."

Oh he was wavering.  He really was too drunk to resist her.  Time to seal the deal.  She climbed over the table –squeezed in beside him –then just because her liquor addled body demanded it, put her arm around his neck and sat in his lap.  Oh god she had missed this.  

"Steven I don't want to go home."  She was in his face.  He looked like he couldn't believe it.  She could tell he wanted to kiss her.  And give her anything else she wanted.  He tried one last time to be strong.  Then caved.  

"Then we won't" She smiled –but she knew that tomorrow he'd remember his noble streak.  He'd remind her about school, and Red, and they'd have to go back.   Not now but eventually.  Then what?  Michael would remind her that her and Steven had issues.  And he'd go to college and meet college girls.  And even if she trusted him –she'd still be in Point Place alone.  If there was one thing the last few weeks had taught her it was she didn't want to be alone.  She wanted it to be her and Steven.  So as she sat there –in the lap of a willing Steven –she proposed one more idea.  


	8. A mistake?

Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated.  I've been mega busy with other stories.  And they have actually expected me to do my job lately.   What are they thinking?  Anyway-  Didn't mean to leave you hanging that long.  Hope you like.

So maybe the tequila stories weren't complete falsehoods Jackie thought when she cracked an eye at 2:30 Sunday afternoon.  The lamp that they didn't turn off before passing out at 5:30 a.m when they finally made it home –shot a bolt of pain through her pupil and into her brain.  She decided then and there that either it had to die or her.  And she didn't really care which.  She would settle for turning it off but she couldn't move.  Thank god they didn't have to work today.  Why did she drink that much?  She felt bad after 2 beers.  What made her think she could drink an entire bottle of hard liquor?  God somebody please make the pain stop.  That damn lamp was going to kill her.  She uselessly reached for it but her short arm didn't get half way.  Damn petiteness! Jackie thought for the first time in her life.  Oh to be a lumberjack like Donna.  If she had her arms and her constitution she wouldn't feel like this.  After one more effort she gave up banging her arm on the way down.  She hit her hand on the side table and another bolt of pain began its migration to her head.  Her left hand now felt like it was on fire –she inspected it –nothing broken.  Thank god for small favors.  But it felt bad enough to be.  On second inspection she decided it was indeed fine.  4 fingers, 1 thumb, silver ring – yep a-ok.  Maybe she was still drunk though because it took her a whole 5 minutes to remember that she couldn't remember owning a silver ring.  The hell? 

"Steven?"  she called out frantically looking toward the other bed.  No Steven.  Oh god did she trade Steven to a jeweler?  Where the hell was he?  "Steven?!", she shouted this time ignoring her headache.  

"What?" was the grump pain filled response as the source rolled over from the unnoticed lump beside her.  He was obviously still drunk as well because it took him 10 minutes realize where he was.  An the unlikelihood of his natural presence there.

"Steven what the hell happened last night?" Jackie demanded.  Hoping he knew more than her on the subject.  It was all a blank in her jumbled mind.

"Why are you always asking me shit like that?" he sounded worried.  Obviously he didn't know much more than her.  What was the last thing she remembered? Events circled in her head in no specific order.  Rum.  Sitting in Steven's lap…. stumbling home.  Laughing as Steven fell off the bed.  No –nope –none of that involved new jewelry.  Something had to be missing between the first two and the third.  Try harder Jackie.  Tequila.  Rum.  Sitting in Steven's lap.  Him saying they didn't have to go home…

"You told me you wanted to marry me."  Steven hesitantly said.  

That was it!  There you go – mystery solved.  Good.  Wait – not good.  Why was she always the one proposing?  

Steven rolled over and grabbed her hand –searching for what he of course found.  "OH god.  Did we get married?"  

He sounded so scared it pissed her off.  She yanked her hand away.  "I don't remember –and thank you so very much for the look of terror – just what a girl wants to see on her possible first day of marriage."  She started to get up –but her head swam and Steven caught her as she fell back.  He cradled her in his arms and she remembered asking the question and why.  This was where she wanted to be.  He brushed her hair back soothingly.

"I didn't mean it that way.  My problem is not that we did it –if we did- but that we don't know.  I would kind of like to remember my wedding day.  And I'd kind of like my bride not to have been too toasted to know what she was doing."

Good ole' Steven again.  She remembered thinking the night before that his nobleness would cause problems.  He was worried that the alcohol had made her do things that she wouldn't have normally done.  That it made her propose.  She didn't but wanted to tell him that she knew what she was doing when she asked.  She wanted to tell him that if they were married she wouldn't regret it as long as he didn't. She wanted to say she still loved him.  But in the cold light of day with the hangover to end all hangovers she couldn't find the strength. So she laid her head on the chest of the man she loved and fell back to sleep.   


	9. a beginning

Chapter 9

Statement:  The last part of this is another transition part.  I don't like the way it ended but it gets me to the next chapter –where stuff is gonna happen.  (Some conflict even.)  So enjoy this chapter for its smooth sailing.  And ignore the abrupt ending.  I'm not a polished writer but everything I do is for a reason and on purpose (even if it seems unlikely).  Once this story is finished it is going to flow I promise even though right now it seems not to.  That is merely an illusion.  :)

Hyde spent the next hour watching Jackie sleep and running over the events of the last 15 hours in his head.  He remembered most of it now.  Enough to know they weren't married and they hadn't slept together.  He tried not to be disappointed at the former but was grateful for the latter.  He wanted that to be memorable. If it ever happened. From what he could recall –after Jackie "proposed" he had found a bartender who knew of an all night pawnshop.  They had stumbled there on a drunken mission.  He had spent most of his tip money on a simple silver band that Jacks had favored over any of the diamond and fake diamond engagement rings.  She had said –and he was sure it was the liquor talking –that she didn't like diamonds anymore.  She said they were flashy and stupid.  So he'd got the band.  Then they had promptly stumbled back to the hotel and passed out.  So last night they were engaged –but he was sure when Jackie woke up she would remedy that situation.  It was fun while it lasted.  He could still remember how good it felt last night when she was in his lap.

"Steven?"  She was up.  

Here goes, he thought. "Yes?" 

"We didn't get married."  She sounded as sad as he felt.  

"I know"

She was playing with a loose string on the bedspread.  She seemed like she had something she wanted to say.  But she was getting as bad as him at not being able to say it. He hated that that was his fault.  That his betrayal had made her guarded and less –less Jackie.  He took her chin and made her look at him.  She choked it out.

"I don't want to give the ring back though"  

He smiled.  He didn't know what that meant.  But it couldn't be bad.  

Two weeks later, they had enough money to move on.  They had loved Nashville and had had a great time meeting new people and seeing the town –but the goal was Mobile.  And they were too close not to go all the way.  Hyde figured they'd stop in Birmingham –rest for a day or two and then head on.  It was only about a 7 hour drive from Nashville to lower Alabama but they had nothing but time.  The time in the car was his favorite anyway –because Jackie would talk about anything and everything and he could just listen and enjoy while pretending not too.  It felt like the old days.  Or maybe this was the new days.  After "the engagement" they had evolved into a more than friends less than back together couple.  He was no longer afraid to take her hand or touch her hair and she used just about any excuse to grab his arm or pull his beard.  It was like they had just met and were falling for each other instead of a couple that had crashed and burned and were trying to put the pieces back together.  

"We are in Alabama" Jackie stated as they passed the Welcome to Alabama/The Beautiful sign.  

"Cool" Hyde responded, even though he was going to miss Tennessee.  He suddenly had a bad feeling about continuing.  Almost as if things had been going too well and they were pushing it by going further.  The thought almost made him stop the car.   But Jackie's enthusiam kept him from it.   

"I can't believe we are almost there.  I wonder if anybody at home realizes how far away we are from Wisconsin."  

He made a face.  He didn't like talking about the gang.  He didn't want Jackie thinking about the last couple of weeks in Point Place.  But he guessed they had to deal with it eventually.  The bad feeling returned.

"I told Eric the last time I called to check on Red that we were heading south.  I'm sure everyone knows by now."

"Oh yeah Erica can't keep a secret", she laughed.  "I should call Donna and talk to her- see how she is – but I don't want to".

Hyde smiled.  She didn't want anyone intruding on their time any more than he did.  They were still fine.    

"Hey Birmingham is a rough city.  I know you are all political but is it a good idea for us to stay there?"

"Hey its not the 60's anymore.  And besides I know people.  I called Leo's nephew.  He knows a guy who lives in Birmingham.  He gave me his number and gave me a good place to stay.  His name is Jason."

"We aren't staying with him are we?" Jackie looked worried at that.

"No he lives in the boonies.  We are staying at this boarding house. Some old lady owns it. But the guy said if we called he would come by and show us some of the city.  ."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Cool".

The boarding house was not anything Hyde had ever experienced.  It was this big old antebellum looking place.  As soon as he pulled up he thought –Great I'll never get Jackie out of this place.  And the second thought was –how could this ever be affordable?  He was going to kill this Jason guy.  But true to his word –the old lady was cheap.  Hyde kind of fell in love with the place himself -when he found out that all of the rooms came with only one bed.  One huge comfy bed.  Maybe Jackie would have to drag him away instead.   


	10. an ending?

Chapter 10

"So what are we drinking?" Jason asked as they made their way to the bar.  

"Water!" Jackie and Hyde shouted in unison.  It had turned out well but they were still recovering from the night of revelry in Nashville.  The friend of a friend of a friend the local Jason had shown up earlier that night insisting on taking them out on the town.  He was tall and a pretty boy and Hyde didn't like him at all.  But Jackie did.  And he was man enough to admit that the former was due largely to the latter.  It was obvious that the guy wasn't fond of him either. They didn't seem to see eye to eye when it came to philosophies on life.  This guy was not Zen.  He was a sheep, probably a Republican, and he reminded him way too much of Kelso with his mop of dark brown (too taken care of) hair.  Suffice it to say that he'd been pushing Hyde's buttons all night with little or no effort.  Jackie didn't seem to notice.  She'd been chatting non-stop since he got there and seemed to be having a wonderful time.   He made a considerable effort to check his insecurity at the door of the bar and have a good time.  But it wasn't working.    

"Okaaaaay," he looked confused.  But didn't press.  He winked at Jackie and pretended not to notice when Hyde clenched his fists.  Oh yeah this guy was just aces.  They grabbed their waters and headed to a table.  This place was a lot different from any place they'd been in Tennessee.  Birmingham was a city associated with steel and conflict.  It was town called the "tragic city" after the horrible events of the 60's that happened during the Civil Rights Movement.  The 70's  saw the city trying to modernize and lose the name.  Hyde who never thought he could live in the south was starting to see the appeal.  Present company excluded the people were really nice here.  And as long as the exception didn't get too nice with Jackie he would be fine.  

"So Jason what do you do for a living?" Jackie asked eagerly.  Too eagerly Hyde thought.  Please let the guy be a farmer or something.

"I'm studying to be a doctor." He casually threw out with a pompous smirk sipping his beer.  Hyde suddenly wished he had one himself.  

"A doctor?" Jackie was impressed.  He felt his resolve slip a little.

"In Alabama?" Hyde mocked.  Gaining a "don't be rude" look from Jacks.  Which only pissed him off more.  

Jason for his part refused to be insulted.  He was playing the bigger man bit flawlessly.  "Yes Birmingham is shaping into a leading city in medical advances.  The school I go to has a long history and is well respected in the medical community worldwide.  What do you do Steven?" he challenged.

"The name is Hyde.  And I don't participate in the U.S government's methods to imprison and conform its citizens."

"Steven is a cook at a hotel back home", Jackie offered much to his chagrin.  Well this night was beginning to suck.  Who's great idea had it been to go out with Doctor Smarty Pants?  

"It is a job.  It does not define who I am."

"Then what does?" 

Okay the guy was pushing it now.  It was bad enough when he was making eyes at his girl.  But now he was being outright confrontational.  Zen was zen –but he would kick his ass.  Suddenly that was all he wanted to do.  He stood up and pushed the chair loudly back from the table "Do you have a problem with me?"

"Maybe"

"Maybe or yes?"

Jackie was trying to get in between the two.  Pushing him back and making calming noises to no avail.

"Yeah It's just I don't like guys like you"

"Guys like me?"

"Yeah guys that act all apathetic and like nothing matters.  Things matter man.  We don't like anarchy here in the civilized world."

Was this guy for real? They had known each other for like 5 minutes and he was starting shit.  Acting like he knew anything about the kind of person Hyde was.  And Jackie –well she was just letting him.  Would it kill her to speak up here? Tell the guy to fuck off and leave them both alone.  But no –she was still looking at him like he was the bad guy.  

"Screw this" he said –shaking her off and backing up towards the door.  "You wanna stay here with this tool then you are welcome to it".  He wasn't much of a man for scenes but he pulled one off –storming out of the bar with Jackie at his heals.

"Steven what the hell are you doing?" she demanded as they stalked across the parking lot.

"I'm leaving"

"We came with Jason" Logic.  Logic would always piss him off most of all.  

"Then I'm walking"

"It is 4 miles" she whined as if that was too long of a distance to even consider.  

"Then you better run back in and get your new boyfriend to drive you", he said meanly.  He was beyond trying to avoid a fight. Maybe he even wanted one.  Things had been going to well.  They weren't dealing with any of their issues –they were just no where near them.  With the smart "Kelso" just a few feet away they were hard to ignore.

"Steven you are such a jerk" was her tired response.  

"Always have been", he said with a false smile.

"Yeah well I thought you were working on it"

He turned around.  Taking in the sight of her.  Beautiful, frustrated –the girl he had fallen in love with – the girl who had broken his heart –the girl whose heart he'd broken.  Suddenly it all seemed so clear.  They were never meant to be.  He wasted both their time with this kidnapping.    She belonged with someone different.  Someone better.  Someone who could change.  And he never could.  He heaved a sad sigh and turned around –walking away in the night.  "Well I guess you thought wrong". 

++Note:  What do you think?  I know Jason came out of nowhere but he is merely a symbol of Hyde's insecurity toward Jackie and himself.  They weren't dealing with the problem so I had to do something.  

Next chapter:  Hyde is ready to pick up stakes and go home.  He has given up.  Has Jackie?


	11. an impasse

Chapter 11

Why was this happening?  Why did Steven always screw things up?  They had been doing so well.  Getting along, being a good couple.  They had been Eric and Donna-esque.  No turmoil –just together.  So they weren't actually together.  That was just a detail.  She twisted the silver band on her finger and stared off in the direction Steven had left.  This was so ridiculous.  Why could he not trust?  Her?  His own good qualities?  Why in the world would Jason make him feel insecure?  He was so not her type.  Tall, dark and rich –whatever.  The guy didn't even have unruly hair.  

"Jackie? You okay?" the devil spoke.  

She looked up at him, wishing they had never met.  "Yeah I'm fine.  Could you call me a cab?"

"Why I can take you back to the B and B?"

"No thanks.  You've done enough." He looked insulted and she really tried to care.  But she was worried about bigger problems.  Like how to convince Steven that he was good enough for her –and that they were not going home. It wasn't going to be easy.  And for a minute she let herself dwell on how tired she was of it all.  In the span of an hour her situation had went from hunky-dory to hopeless.  Why was life hell bent on keeping her down?  After a minute of self-pity she shook off the offending emotion.  She went back in the bar.  Got a beer for the road and got ready for the fight of her life.

When she walked into their room Steven was busy packing.  He didn't turn around and he didn't speak.  

"Steven we need to talk"

"No Jackie I think we are beyond that"

He was still being snide but Jackie was determined not to take the bait.  

"I'm not going home Steven"

He turned around, anger plain on his face, anger and sadness.  "Then stay here Jackie – I'm sure Jason will show you around."

"Screw you Steven!  This isn't about him.  I could give less of a damn about that guy.  This is about the fact that you can't take the heat –so you are hightailing it out of the kitchen" she shouted back.  He looked stunned by her anger.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

She laughed at his ignorance.  For a man who seemed aware of his defense mechanisms he was sure oblivious to what made them kick in.  "It means that we were getting too close again.  We were having too good of a time.  You were almost happy and it freaked you out –like it always does.  So you had to come up with some problem –some fight – so you wouldn't have to be scared."

"I'm not scared of being happy."

"Then what is this?" she pointed to the suitcase and then to the space in between them.  

"It is what was going to happen eventually anyway," he said sadly.  

"Says who?"

"Says history Jacks.  Seriously –everything ends badly.  Don't fool yourself.  We could never make it work."

"Why!?" she shouted getting upset despite her conviction to stay calm and convincing.  

"Because." He stated simply

She laughed mockingly. "Oh you can do better than that"

"Oh you want a good reason.  Fine let me think.  I have no future.  Or how about this one you are too pampered to be with someone who has no future."

"Oh please Steven I have heard that all before.  Why don't you just bring up Kelso?

"Oh are those reasons not current enough for you?  Fine then.  Hmmm let me think… why would we never work?  Let me see.  Oh I remember maybe because I cheated on you!" he said harshly.  

She blanched.  Of all the reasons that was not the one she wanted to hear.  It single handedly erased all her conviction.  Leaving her feeling defeated.

"Fine Steven", she sat on the bed beside the bags that contained all that was left of their lives together.  Souvenirs of the past weeks of happiness.  "You win.  I'll go get my stuff out of the bathroom and we can leave in the morning."  She headed to the bathroom.  On the way she picked up the bottle she had got at the bar and sat it down beside his side of the bed –she caught his eye seeing the same look of sadness that was surely reflected in her own "oh I forgot- I got you a beer".  And with that she closed the bathroom –letting the water from the sink drown out the sound of her tears. 

+Note:  Look at me all angsty.  Hope you guys don't mind.  Hyde and Jackie are just getting out of hand.  This was not what I had planned.  Why are made-up people so stubborn? Okay gotta go write the next chapter before it changes again –if I don't they may do something we won't like.  Oh make sure you tell me what you think.  


	12. a twist

Chapter 12

Mobile was pretty.  The beach was white and empty due to the fact that it was around 5 in the morning.  The ocean was by turns soothing then tumultuous once the waves hit.  It reminded her of the man she loved.  The man currently sleeping off some tampered Budweiser in the back of his own car.  Jackie wanted nothing more than to join him in sleep.  After convincing Jason to help her carry Steven to the car, lugging their bags, then driving all night –she was exhausted.  But there was no rest for the wicked. So she sat on the beach and waited for Steven to wake up.  He really should be up by now.  She worried briefly that in her haste she had given him too much.  But she was sure she hadn't.  The guy at the drug store had given her specific directions.  She had even asked about taking them with beer under the ruse that she was the one taking them and didn't want her cocktail with dinner to interfere.  He had said as long as she had had only one drink that it should be harmless.  So why wasn't Steven awake yet?  Maybe he needed the sleep.  They had had an adventurous summer.  And for as much fun as they had had –they had had as many secret worries.  She realized now that maybe they should have talked more about their problems.  She worried now that ignoring them would cost them their future.  Jackie had done a lot of thinking as she drove.  The road was good for that.  As a way to keep herself awake she played a game.  For every flatbed truck she passed she would list an issue that her and Steven needed to resolve.  It proved to be enlightening.  She realized now that they didn't have that many.  Just a few big ones that they were really good at manifesting in a million different ways.  The main ones were 1. -she had forgiven Steven but he hadn't forgiven himself.  And two – they both thought people were always going to leave them.  Jackie always knew he had a problem with that –but it wasn't until she saw him packing that she knew she did as well.  Her mom, her dad, Michael –they all left her and when she needed him the most Steven had almost done the same.  They both needed to know that they would be there for each other.  If he ever woke up she was going to tell him that.  

"So the kidnappee has become the kidnapper?" Steven asked startling her as he walked up and sat beside her on the beach.  

"Yeah I learned from the best" she tried to judge his mood but he had found his sunglasses and his stoic face.  

"So this is what the ocean looks like?"

"You've never seen it before?"

"Edna and Bud -not much of beach bunnies."

God how were they ever going to overcome their pasts?  She looked at him sideways and resisted the urge to take his hand.  "Are you mad?"

He shrugged.  Looked at her for a long time and then responded "I started it".

She laughed.  At least he was joking –that had to be a good sign.  "Steven I think I figured out why we can't stay happy."

He looked hesitant to start a discussion as usual but he didn't speak up or walk away.

"I haven't been honest with you"

That startled him.  Now he looked worried.  She rushed to continue, "I mean –I know I talk a lot.  But I don't say what needs to be said.  So I'm going to do that now.  So please try to listen"

"Okay"

"I love you.  I never stopped.  And I think on some level I always did.  You see back when I dated Michael (he blanched but she continued undeterred –no more avoiding) I always thought that if I willed it to be true love it would be.  Like if I continued to forgive him and continued to tell myself I loved him then it would be real.  But it didn't work.  He would cheat on me and hurt me and eventually I couldn't even lie to myself anymore.  I had to let him go.  And that wasn't easy because I wanted it so badly.  That thing that Donna and Eric have.  But then when you and me happened I told myself I didn't want that.  I wanted whatever you had to offer.  Solace, passion but then I fell in love.  And when you…." she began to tear up.  This was so not easy. "when you cheated on me I told myself not to forgive you.  I told myself not to love you.  That you hurt me and what we had wasn't real.  But then you kidnapped me.  And the more time we spent together the more I realized that I couldn't lie to myself anymore.  I couldn't let you go."  She was crying hard now.  Pleading with her eyes and her heartfelt story for him not to let go either.  

"Jackie I don't …"he was going to cry too.  God she had made Steven Hyde cry. "Jackie I don't deserve you".

She laughed and then grabbed him by a chunk of beard and pulled him too her.  He took off his glasses and she saw the love in his eyes and the hope she was afraid he had lost.  "Well it is a good thing that you don't have to.  Don't you get it Steven –we don't have to fit.  We don't have to deserve one another.  We don't have to be perfect.  All we have to be –is there for each other." He looked like he was trying to understand that.  She smiled encouragingly.  

"I don't understand why you want to be with me.  I don't know why you love me.  All I know is that I love you back".

"Then promise me.  You won't leave me.  And I'll promise you the same thing.  And all we have to do is believe that."

She begged him to be able to do that.  She closed her eyes and silently prayed that she could as well.  She didn't want any more insecurity in their relationship.  No more closed hearts.  She took hold of his hands and willed him to feel the same.    
He swallowed and she knew that whatever he said next could either mean ultimate happiness or that they were back to square one.  

"What if…what if I need more than blind faith?

She looked at him in confusion.  What the hell was that supposed to mean?

+Note:  What do you think?  I think I may stop after the next chapter.  I probably need to quit while I'm ahead.   


	13. a future

Chapter 13

Steven Hyde had had a very weird day.  He woke up in the back of his own car after being abducted by his ex-girlfriend.  The same ex-girlfriend he had spent the entire summer trying to get back only to decide that he shouldn't get back.  Not that he didn't want her back.  He had just decided that they weren't meant to be.  Then after waking up and listening to her poor out her soul –he had again changed his mind.  She wanted him back.  She was willing to forgive.  She had done it already.  And damn it if he wasn't strong enough to deny her anything.  She was crying and trying to convince him that he was good enough.  She was trying to convince him that they could live happily ever after.  She was saying that she would never leave him.  But could he believe it?  Could he trust?  

"Steven what are you saying?" Jackie asked frantically.  Her eyes were pleading not to hurt her.  And he didn't want to –not ever again.  

He pulled away from her embrace and she reluctantly let go.  The look on her face almost floored him – she looked absolutely killed, thinking that he was saying that he couldn't believe in their love.  He pulled her up ignoring both the first look and the new confused one.  Once she was standing he kneeled and took the hand that already showed evidence of what they had been denying all summer.  He took a deep breath and looked up at her.

"Jackie Burkhart.  I love you.  I've never loved anyone else in my life and I had been pretty okay with that.  I was afraid of letting anyone in.  But you didn't knock –you didn't ask permission –you just barged on in and took up residence.  And I know that I have hurt your feelings, I've hurt you –but I'm going to try to stop.  I'm probably going to fail a lot.  I'm too strong in the ways of Zen to ever be some romantic Foreman guy –but I'm going to try," he smiled as she laughed at the Foreman comment, "I don't want to ever leave you –and I don't want you to leave me.  And that is why I want to ask you something.  I need more than our words and how we feel right now to bind us.  So Jackie –will you marry me?"

The look of shock on Jackie's face was worth more than any good thing that Hyde could ever remember experiencing.  She looked stunned –like someone had shot her with a freeze ray from some bad spy movie – then all of a sudden he couldn't see her look anymore because his arms were full – of 95 pound squealing Jackie love.  

"YES YES YES YES YES – I love you – I'll marry you whenever –wherever –YES!"

He laughed.  God what was this strange feeling?  He felt warm and light headed and tremendously relieved.  It was over.  It had just begun.  He had never been happier in his life.  He pulled her out of his embrace.

"Well I figure we can wait until you graduate.  But just so you know –we have it settled.  That ring means something, even when we were loaded it meant something.  All this issue shit is settled.  If any new ones pop up we will deal with them too.  No more teenage angst crap".  

She nodded in agreement grinning from ear to ear.  Then out of nowhere began to frown.  Hyde was alarmed. 

"What?"

"I just realized something."  
He was really alarmed now.  "What?"

"We have been back together for like 3 minutes and you haven't kissed me yet".  She laughed.  And he joined her.

"Well that can be remedied easily enough" he leaned in slowly letting them enjoy every minute of what they hadn't done in way too long.  The kiss was soft, chocked full of emotion, and longer than any kiss either had experienced before.  He savored it.  It felt like coming home.  Or no that wasn't it –it felt like never leaving home.  Like peace and fulfillment and a thousand other pansy emotions he never thought he could feel let alone enjoy.  When they came up for air he instantly attacked her again, falling back in the sand.  He would never be alone again.  He could feel it.  He could feel her.  And it felt good.

_Born to the red rising sun  
a silver ring and a bottle of rum  
the lonesome coup is nothing new  
I'll toast it anyway just for fun_

_How could we know about this?  
She gave that little ring a twist  
she swelled up and cried as if something had died  
I felt it slip right through my fist___

_The ivy on the wrought iron gate  
I'm beginning to like at any rate  
the wind in the trees sing my decrees  
you know of another while we wait___

_I can feel you  
when you're 500 miles away or if you're in the next room  
I can feel you ___

_A flat bed on a dusty road  
a rusty red and a heavy load  
sometimes it's fast and sometimes it's trash  
but it's as loud as the rooster crow___

_I'll take the quickest way  
across the river by the rolls of hay  
the local farms are such a charm  
the apple tress and the dapple gray___

_Born to the red rising sun  
a silver ring and a bottle of rum  
the lonesome coup is nothing new  
I'll toast it anyway just for fun                                                                                       I can feel u                                                                                                              _

_Jump,Little Children :  I can feel u_

 +Note:  Okay guys that is it.  I thought about writing the way home but I didn't want to push it.  This seemed like the ending I was looking for.  If you like maybe I'll write a new story that takes place when they get back and everybody's reaction to their adventures and engagement. I really like the story line I just wanted this one to be done –finished – happy ending.  But I could pick it up again in another story and not feel like I'm tampering with this one. Just tell me if you would be interested.  I really appreciate everyone who read and especially liked and reviewed.  I'm happy with how my first two multi-chaptered fics turned out. (I'm cheesy though).   Hope you are too.  J+H forever.  


	14. The trip home begins

Title: Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Although I do feel a little possessive of the new Jackie and Steven I have created. But they are merely borrowed and manipulated.  
  
Summary: Okay this can be the first chapter in the continuation or a special bonus "nookie chapter" (for you JackieHyde :) ). Any way you want to look at it. I am probably going to continue though. Finishing this story just for some reason made me happy but unable to start a new one. So I decided to return.   
  
A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing this story. I know you are like -isn't it over? But for those who wanted it to continue (like me) I decided to give it a few more chapters. I hope you like. Please tell me if you do.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Somewhere between Friendship,Alabama and home Jackie Burkhart and Steven Hyde found heaven. In a small roadside inn in some forgettable town, passions consumed and what was once dreamed became a reality. Flesh and bodies touched, caressed and parted only to come back together. It was more than they had hoped and everything they had wanted.   
  
Jackie could not think clearly as she hovered over the love of her life. She could only feel. Steven eyes, Steven muscle, Steven ass, Steven legs, Steven feet. It was a mantra inside her head as he engulfed her. His voice in her ear was her only link to the real world. He was whispering of love, and devotion and other non-Steven like things that some how between here and there had become very much him. His voice urged, pleaded, begged her to enjoy, to participate, to take. And that is what she did.   
  
Steven on his part was not thinking either. He was for once completely out of control. Completely out of his head for the woman that he loved. His only sensory function was his awareness of every part of her. Jackie hair, Jackie neck, Jackie breast, Jackie hip, Jackie thigh, Jackie calf, Jackie toes. He felt an overwelming devotion her her. An all-consuming need. The things that she made him want, the things she made him want to say and promise -they were new and scary. But he would not fear. This was where he wanted to be. It had taken him the long way to figure out that -but the lesson once learned stuck. This woman was his and she claimed him as well. And in this nowhere town in this generic room they were showing it.   
  
"Steven" she moaned, arching her back and making herself and him feel a new sensation of pleasure.  
  
"Yes baby?" he responded, reaching up to stroke the underside of her breast, deciding it was his favorite part of her. At least until another part caught his attention.   
  
"You're good at this". She laughed, biting her bottom lip and wondering why the hell they didn't do this a long time ago. Steven was so beautiful, so strong and soooo talented.   
  
He laughed as well, noticing her lower stomach and becoming fixated. He placed gentle pressure on that area and Jackie lost it. Good to know - make a mental note - respond to compliment "Thank you. You make it pretty easy." And she did. God Jackie was all perfection. Tan skin, perky everything, each body part seemed to be better than the next. He wanted to touch them all at once.   
  
"Oh god" How did he know just where to touch? He was finding places that even she didn't know were sensitive. He was driving her wild. He had actually driven her there -past tense - ultimate pleasure -once already. And now he was working on the return trip. She was all about that but was ready to turn the tables as well. She flipped herself over -putting him on top and grabbing his ass.   
  
He groaned. His girl wasn't afraid to take control. She was bossy even in bed and he loved it. He loved her. "Oh god Jacks".   
  
The next twenty minutes which felt more like a lifetime but at the same time not long enough -the room was filled with touching, kissing, pleasure and love. And somewhere in there Jackie and Steven ceased to have secrets from one another.   
  
Steven knew that this level of intimacy with someone who actually owned part of your soul was probably something he should worry about. She could really hurt him now. She could leave him like everyone else and he would not be able to block out the hurt. He wouldn't have his defense mechanisms to help because she had torn them all down. She had wanted him unguarded and he had given it to her. Because whatever she wanted was what he was willing to give.  
  
Jackie knew that now she was really in trouble. If Steven hurt her now there would be no recovering. This wasn't what she had with Michael. What they had just experienced was so much more that first time awkward puppy love. It was real -and if she lost it she would lose a piece of herself. Steven had her heart now - the whole thing -not just the part he had before. If he ever doubted her again...but he wouldn't. Because they trusted each other now. And she had so much faith in him and for once she felt he may actually have faith in himself. She rolled over and faced him, putting her head on his chest and looking into his eyes. He looked happy. She loved that she had a part in that. She loved him. "Steven?"  
  
"Yes?" he inquired. Giving her a grin, sex obviously made him goofy. He'd never felt goofy before in his life. But their was no denying he felt goofy now.  
  
She grinned back. She would keep Steven in bed if this was the result. She thought happiness might overwelm her and she was revelling in it. "I love you"  
  
He paused. Because he was still Steven and he would probably always eighty percent of the time pause. But then he responded "I love you".   
  
They kissed. And then she sat up a little so she could look down at him. "So what is next?"  
  
He pretended to think seriously "Well I think more kissing, then some more straight sex and then bring on the whip cream."  
  
She laughed and swatted him and then considered it. "Steven be serious"  
  
He laughed. He was being serious, oh well, he knew what she meant. "Well I guess we are going to have to go home."  
  
She made a face and he rolled her over so he was the one on top "Well you do have school. I mean I love you -but you still have to support me. So that means finishing high school."   
  
"But what about college?"  
  
He pretended not to understand her. "Well yeah you are going to have to go to that too. I have expensive tastes."  
  
"Steven!" he was avoiding the question. Some things would never change.  
  
"Okay Okay fine." He rolled over, sitting up and she did the same. "I'm not going to college next year."  
  
"What? Why? Steven I thought you had decided to go." Jackie could not believe what she was hearing. After all that work her and Mrs. Foreman had done. She really thought he was finally on board.  
  
He looked at her. She was always going to try to run his life. For once it made him happy, it meant that she cared what he did with it. "I'm going to go Jacks. Just not yet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you think?"  
  
She looked confused. And then not so much "Because of me?"  
  
"Don't sound so shocked." Did she really not know how important she was to him?  
  
"Steven you can't put your life on hold because of me."  
  
"Why can't I?" he got up, going to the bathroom and getting a glass of water.   
  
Jackie looked at him. Her lover, her love, the guy that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. What exactly was she supposed to say? She didn't want him to leave her anymore than he wanted to leave. He saw that and came over, kissing her.  
  
"I'm going to go to college. One year isn't going to change anything. I need to save money anyway. I don't want to take all of the Foreman's money." she didn't look like she was buying it. "And I don't want to leave you. What exactly is wrong with that? Don't you live for that shit?"   
  
She smiled at that. Yes, she did. The old Jackie would have been enthused. The new Jackie just didn't want it to be a mistake. She didn't want to hold him back. She didn't want this to have anything to do with the fact that they "had" trust issues. "We still trust each other though -right?"  
  
He looked relieved. He wasn't going to leave her, at least she wasn't going to try and make him. "Yes" he gathered her up, kissing her neck and continuing lower.   
  
"What are you doing? I thought you said we were going home" she laughed, enjoying the sensation.  
  
"Did I? No, no I think you are mistaken. I think I said something about whip cream." he said, licking a spot just under her ribcage as if some were already there.   
  
Jackie gasped and arched. And decided to enjoy the moment. They were going home -stronger and ready for whatever decisions needed to be made. So for now she wanted to lose herself in Steven. In the summer, in the feeling. 


	15. Home again Home again

Title: Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Although I do feel a little possessive of the new Jackie and Steven I have created. But they are merely borrowed and manipulated.  
  
Summary: The happy couple comes home –what have they missed. Is the basement gang ready for the new and improved J/H? 

A/N: Hey everybody! I think I'm going to stop here. I just wanted to get them all home and tucked into their lives. Tell me what you think, please. 

Home is where the heart is, her grandmother used to say. And Dorothy Gale seemed to think there was no place like it. But Jackie Burkhart couldn't help but slow down as she rounded the corner of the last turn of her incredible summer long journey. As the Forman/Pinciotti houses came into view, Jackie knew that the trip was over. She and Steven were no longer alone. Already she could see Donna and Eric sitting on the hood of the Vista cruiser. She knew Kitty and Red were probably inside watching T.V. She let out a sigh of relief that at least Fez and Michael were missing in action. Steven heard it and let out one of his own. 

What did they say about home? That it was the one place that if you had to go they would have to take you in? Yeah that was it. Well he wasn't too worried about being denied admittance. It was just weird. He'd spent his entire life not far from here but over the course of the last couple months he felt like an entirely different person. He had a stupid un-Hyde like fear that he may not belong here anymore. And despite the happy changes in his life and despite how he use to feel about Point Place, he now knew that it was where he wanted to be. His friends – his family – were here. He hoped they were happy that he was back. He hoped they were happy that he was happy with Jackie. Donna and Forman would be, he knew that, and of course Kitty and Red. And well Fez had his own problems these days. But Kelso was another subject. He knew that if the gang was going to stay together –he was going to have to deal with Kelso. That didn't sound like fun. He wasn't looking forward to it. Judging by Jackie's sigh she wasn't either. Oh well they had had their fun, now it was time to pay the piper. He sighed as well and took her hand. She smiled at him and he was no longer worried. 

They walked together hand in hand approaching the other happy couple who were so engrossed in some squabble that they didn't notice them until they were almost upon them. Hyde had parked at Donna's in order to be able to take all of Jackie's massive amounts of souvenirs and clothes in easier. 

Donna mid rebuttal caught a glare from Hyde's sunglasses and instantly launched herself off the car top and into Jackie's tiny arms. "Oh my GOD! You guys are back. And," gesturing toward their still linked hands "and back together. That is sooo great."

Jackie smile quadrupled. She had really missed Donna, she now realized how much. Almost enough not to tease her about wearing a shirt that said "Are you Hot or Not?" But not enough to not give her a look for it. 

Donna noticed Jackie eyeing her shirt and quickly explained. "It is a promotion the radio station is doing. I'm working there again until school starts –they are changing their format to a more cutting edge style and want Hot Donna to help keep the old listeners."

"Yeah whatever". Eric huffed. Grabbing Hyde and pulling him into a manly hug. 

Jackie noticed Steven looked both uncomfortable and happy. 

Eric pulled back only to be smacked by his fiancé. "Hey what was that for?"

"For being such an ass. I'm just trying to make money to pay our rent."

"So I take it, you don't like the promotion in question." Hyde asked, smirking at his best friend and retaking Jackie's hand. 

Eric rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you can say that. They have her judging men in Speedos down at the Y."

"You act like I enjoy it." Donna responded incredulous. 

Jackie stepped physically in between the two, holding her free hand out as if they were going to go to blows. "Guys, guys don't fight. You two love each other so much. Shouldn't you be spending your time doing something more important that fighting over some dumb job?" They both looked at her like she had grown two heads. I guess they weren't used to the non-shallow Jackie. Hell sometimes it still surprised her how much she had changed. She had had a whole summer to adjust and they would probably need more time so she continued. "Something like talk about me and my incredible summer." They looked relieved. Steven smiled at her knowingly. 

"So Jackie how are you and how was your incredible summer?" Donna joked. 

Eric stepped up and surprisingly hugged her "Yeah Jackie –nice tan." 

She returned his hug and laughed just as Red and Kitty came outside. 

"Oh no – loud one – if you and Steven aren't back together don't get any ideas. You have dated enough of these dumbasses –let Donna have one." 

Kitty shot him a look and ran over to hug Steven. She squeezed him so tight it looked like his eyes were going to shoot out like some Bugs Bunny cartoon. 

"Hey Mrs. Forman. Mr. Forman."

"Hey Dumbass." Red offered. Jackie smiled standing by Eric and then for the second time found herself being hugged by a man with the last name of Forman. "Welcome home." Her smile increased. 

"Sooooooooo?" Kitty inquired looking to Steven then Jackie. 

"Sooooooooo?" Steven monotoned back. Causing Kitty to hit his shoulder. "Yes, Mrs. Forman. Jackie forgave me –we are back together."

"Oh thank god! You kids and your drama." 

"Does this mean you aren't going to move out until next year?" Red piped in over Kitty's enthusiasm. 

"RED!"

"Well see Mr. Forman I wanted to talk to you about that…" he started. He had worried most of the way home about how to broach the subject, thinking that maybe a summer kidless had convinced Red his theory about that Utopia was right. But Red interrupted him before he could explain the deal.

"I'm kidding Steven. Just tell me you didn't marry her and you can move back in and keep your knees unbroken."

He laughed along with Kitty's uncomfortable shrill laugh and noticed that behind Red Jackie placed her hand in the pocket of her smock skirt. He paused and then "Nope I can honestly say there were no wedding chapels in Vegas."

"So where _did you guys go?" Donna asked making her way over to Jackie's side. _

Jackie beamed up at Donna, excited to change the subject from matrimony before Red noticed the evasiveness of Steven's response. "We went to the beach." 

Kitty motioned Red back inside giving the kids privacy and promising them all cookies in about an hour. They wandered around to the basement to finish discussing their respective summers. 

Half way through the story of the colorful patrons of the Cowboy Café Jackie's hand gestures caught the attention of Eric. "What the hell is that?" he asked jumping up and grabbing at the hand that Jackie had already returned to her lap.

Under her in the chair Steven swatted Eric away "Get bent Forman paw your own girlfriend."

Eric raised his eyebrows in challenge "Don't you mean my own fiancé?"

Donna jumped up as well and started pawing, managing with her lumberjack ways to accomplish the task of exposing Jackie's ring. "Oh my GOD Jackie is it true –or did you lie to Red and you are married? This doesn't look like an engagement ring." 

Eric gasped and started pointing "Red is going to kill you! Or have another heart attack." He started pacing, freaking out the way he did when he first found out about the two of them after last summer. "See this is what you get for dating a demon".

"Twerp" Jackie shouted offended. But not really. It was amusing making Eric squirm. Steven lifted her up and went to stop the meandering thin boy.

"Eric. Eric stop. Listen to me. We are not married. No one will have to die." 

"Well except for maybe Kelso." Donna warned. 

Jackie gave her a look that said don't encourage him. But Steven was the one who responded. "Kelso will do no such thing."

"What won't Kelso do?" the person in question asked bounding in the door oblivious to the conversation or who was having it. Fez was with him looking warily around the room as if Red was hiding behind the deep freeze ready to jump out and get him. Then he seemed to notice Jackie and Hyde for the first time. "Hey Jackie. Hey Hyde. When do you guys get back? And how weird that you got back at exactly the same time."

Jackie smiled. It was hard not too –he was so stupid and she didn't want to hurt him. Everyone was looking to her to tell him. The jerks. But she guessed she deserved it. She was the one who led him to believe that they might have another chance. She never should have done that. Even before Steven kidnapped her and she spent the entire summer learning to forgive him, she knew that she wouldn't go back to Michael. Deep down she had known she wouldn't be able to stop loving Steven. "Hey Michael. We just got back about a half an hour ago."

"We? That is so weird. So like have you made your decision yet? Cause I'll totally cancel my date tonight if you are ready to pick me." He tossed his hair and smirked at Hyde. 

Jackie laughed. Noticing Steven's shoulders visibly release at the comment. In that one sentence he had solidified all their relationships. It showed Steven that he wasn't just like Michael; it showed her that she wasn't the bad guy. And it let her know that Michael would be fine without her. She would tell him later about her summer, it was enough now that she knew he didn't waste his. "No Michael that is okay. Tell Pam Macy Hey for me."

He looked downcast for about two minutes and then he shook it off, cute and resilient to the end. "Hey how did you know?"

Fez answered for her "Oh well it is obvious my friend, you know longer have my Laurie."

"That's what you think" Kelso joked with his back turned to Fez. When he turned around though he was met with a fierce countenance. 

"That is not funny, you son of a bitch" 

Kelso looked suitably apologetic. "Sorry little buddy I was just kidding."

"Good day"

"But I was just…"

"I said good day."

"FINE! I'm going. Out on my date with a girl easier than your wife ever thought about being."

"Bye Kelso" they all joined in. 

Jackie sat by Fez and he looked pointedly at her hand. "So when are you going to tell him you crazy kids and why wasn't I invited? I wanted to be the flower boy."

Hyde came around and slapped him on the shoulder. "Well Laurie wanted to wear white, man –but you know some things just aren't possible."

"We aren't married." 

"But they are engaged." Eric sing-songed. 

"Get bent" Jackie responded.

"And apparently back to rubbing off on each other. Okay guys –this was fun. I'm glad you are back. But it is time for those of us who have homes, other than the basement, to get back to them. Donna?" Eric got up from the couch and took the hand of the woman he loved. She hugged Jackie again briefly and then headed for the door. 

"Fez, you need a ride home?"

"Yes please." Fez hugged as well. "You guys come over and see Laurie tomorrow."

They both rolled their eyes "Sure we can't wait." Hyde deadpanned, earning an elbow from Jackie.

In two minutes they were again alone. Jackie looked up at Steven and then laid her head on his chest. "So are you glad to be home?"

"Yeah well I guess there is no place like it." He responded.

She smiled looking at him. "Nope, it is where the heart is".

"Yeah well you are here." She was his heart, that wasn't romantic garbage.  He didn't do romance, he meant it. "And you did take me back."

"Yeah I did."

"Are you sure you made the right choice?" he asked, just because he wanted to hear the answer, not because he needed to anymore. 

"I can feel it." 


End file.
